


La vague

by Jainas



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Français | French, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Missing Scene, Podfic Available, Porn with Feelings, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Il y a une liberté incroyable dans cette absence de peur, dans cette absence de honte ; une joie secrète qui irradie en elle, pulse à chaque nouveau signe partagé entre eux, chaque nouvel échange... chaque nouveau contact.





	La vague

**Author's Note:**

> La très grande majorité de cette fic a été écrite dans les commentaires d'un arbre à drabble, par tranche de plus ou moins 100 mots (généralement plus ^^) et ce fut une expérience d'écriture aussi inhabituelle et amusante.  
> Je tiens à m'excuser de tous les gens de l'arbre que j'ai spammé avec mon porn interespèce... Mais que voulez-vous, parfois l'érotisme a des raisons que la raison ignore. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture, et les commentaires sont comme toujours les bienvenus. :)

Pas un instant Elisa n'a peur de l’être de l’eau.  
Peur pour lui, oui, de ce que Strickland pourrait lui faire... Mais pas pour elle-même et -elle peut bien l'avouer, aussi égoïste cela soit-il- à peine pour ses amis, qui prennent tant de risque pour l'aider.  
Il y a une liberté incroyable dans cette absence de peur, dans cette absence de honte ; une joie secrète qui irradie en elle, pulse à chaque nouveau signe partagé entre eux, chaque nouvel échange... chaque nouveau contact.  
Elle sait bien qu'il ne peut pas rester, mais en attendant elle profite de chaque instant et ne se soucie pas du regard du monde extérieur. Son regard et ses mains à lui suffisent.

La première fois est maladroite et inconfortable, dans l'espace exigu de la baignoire qui a si souvent accueilli son plaisir matinal... Mais qu'importe, ils se touchent, se découvrent. Au début Elisa ne sait même s'ils sont capable de s'accoupler comme un homme et une femme, mais quelle importance, quand chaque contact de ses doigts sous l'eau arrache à son compagnon une vocalisation roulante et que son corps à elle lui semble en feu ? Elle lèche les reliefs de sa peau et il semble aimer cela, ses marquages bleus s’irisent brutalement, comme la mer change de couleur sous un soudain coup de vent…  
Elle ne se lasse pas de la texture des mains de son amant contre sa peau, la rugosité squameuse de ses doigts frais qui l'explorent avec curiosité, la délicatesse de ses griffes quand elles suivent la courbe de ses hanches.  
Il n'est pas fait comme un homme bien sûr, son corps a des protubérances là où un humain est tendre et mou, des angles aigus qui pourraient râper ou écorcher, mais aussi des nageoires délicates qui suivent la ligne de ses membres, hérissent sa colonne vertébrale d'une crête dorsale qui ondule et frémit quand elle en explore la base… Et finalement autre chose aussi, qui se déploie au toucher.  
En cela après tout il n’est pas si différent d’un homme.  
L'eau clapote contre la céramique, se répand sur le carrelage, mais Elisa n'y prête aucune attention. Elle examine le nouvel organe qui point sous la surface, d'un repli jusque-là invisible de l'abdomen de son compagnon, sent le rouge de l’excitation lui monter aux joues. Elle se force à croiser son regard bleu-vert, à signer OUI/QUESTION ? alors qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : toucher, et découvrir si ce contact-là fera aussi chatoyer son corps, lui apportera autant de plaisir que la perspective lui en donne déjà à elle.  
Il la regarde, pensivement presque, et attrape sa main, l'attire sous l'eau, proche à le frôler. Seulement là, dans l'espace aqueux qui les sépare, répond-il, un OUI lent et parfaitement formé.

Elle prend son temps, explore du bout des doigts, guette chaque réaction dans la palpitation des ouïes de son amant, la luminescence qui danse sur sa peau. Mais dès qu'elle est certaine que ses gestes sont appréciés elle ne peut empêcher son regard de revenir sur ses mains et le membre étrange qu'elle manipule sous l’eau : le relief inhabituel, la texture…  
Son désir pulse entre ses jambes et elle peut sentir son humidité se perdre dans l’eau du bain, rejoindre le flot qui les entoure… Ho, qu’elle souhaiterait être complètement immergée, flotter avec lui dans le cocon aqueux…  
Ses mains viennent prendre appui sur le rebord de la baignoire... Cette dernière est presque trop étroite pour accepter ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, mais il semble comprendre ce qu'elle tente de faire et il bouge avec elle, soulève ses hanches pour rendre possible la position. La partie rugueuse de ses paumes abrase sa peau, les fines palmes entre ses doigts la chatouillent, la fraîcheur de son corps contre le sien est un baume insuffisant à la fièvre qui s'empare d'elle. Elle ne peut plus attendre, libère une main fébrile pour venir l’ajuster à l’entrée de son corps.  
Maintenant, _maintenant_.

Il pénètre en elle, lentement, et elle peut sentir le frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque, ploie vers lui sans pouvoir résister, rompt l'espace insupportable entre eux pour déposer un baiser sur les fines écailles de sa clavicule. Le mouvement dure et s'étire, aussi impossible à arrêter que la marée montante. Il l'attire vers lui, encore, encore, et sa force lui échappe, elle n'est plus que cette sensation, toute entière concentrée sur ce lent glissement qui n'en finit pas, la friction en elle qui dérobe l'air de ses poumons, les signes de ses doigts...  
Sa gorge mutilée est capable de produire des sons, mais elle les a toujours trouvés grotesques et inhumains. Honteux. Si elle ne pouvait pas parler alors elle maintiendrait un silence total. A quoi bon attirer les regards avec des rauquements inintelligibles, provoquer l’embarras, le dégoût, la pitié ? Et pourtant à présent elle peut entendre sa respiration siffler et ne s'en préoccupe pas. A ses gémissements avortés il répond par des cliquetis roulant, l'une de ses mains vient se poser le long de sa gorge, sur ses cicatrices. Il n'y a dans son regard moiré que la même curiosité attentive et les fines nageoires de son cou sont hérissées et palpitantes, les couleurs de sa peau plus dansantes que jamais.  
Un va et vient après l’autre dans l’espace exigu qui les sépare, et elle peut sentir la vague monter en elle comme un courant souterrain, nourrie par leurs mouvements lents qui se répondent, le frottement en elle, les étincelles de plaisir à chaque fois qu’un nouveau relief franchi l’entrée sensible de son corps. Elle voudrait accélérer mais il la retient, la force à calquer leur rythme sur celui des remous qui font chalouper l’eau de la baignoire autour d’eux, cette houle insuffisante qui les accompagne… Et la lenteur devient à son tour un plaisir insupportable, ses cuisses se crispent contre lui…  
L’orgasme est inexorable, elle peut le sentir venir comme un picotement dans le bas de son dos, une chaleur qui remonte jusqu’à sa nuque, irradie en elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus la contenir, que les contractions de ses muscles lui échappent et que la vague la prenne et l’emporte. La noie dans un tourbillon sans fin tandis que son amant feule, et se déverse en elle.  
Le plaisir est différent de ses matins en solitaire, plus incontrôlé, plus entier. Il est différent aussi de ses autres expériences à deux. Elle se sent humble et exultante, ivre de ce merveilleux secret qu’elle vient de découvrir, qu’ils partagent.  
Elle se laisse retomber contre lui à demi immergée, la joue reposant sur sa peau squameuse, encore haletante. Sous ses doigts les marquages chatoient, comme les voiles d’une aurore boréale en train de se retirer et elle peut entendre son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, ce rythme étrange qui serait léthargique chez un humain mais qui semble normal pour lui. De petites contractions la traversent encore, des répliques aléatoires qui provoquent de nouvelles étincelles de plaisir et des sursauts involontaires de sa part, qui se réverbèrent entre eux jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par se retirer.  
Il roucoule doucement et ses griffes viennent effleurer son épaule, font éclore des frissons agréables… Et soudain Elisa ne veut plus quitter cet instant, cet endroit, jamais. Impulsivement elle détourne son visage et se musse contre son torse, les yeux fermés, le nez et la bouche entièrement dans l’eau, un défi puéril à son humanité, à leur différence qui est si insurmontable… Mais bien sûr au bout de quelques minutes l’air lui manque, elle est obligé de refaire surface, tremblante entre ses bras. Délicatement il touche son visage et une fois qu’elle le regarde il signe avec concentration une question, TOI, BIEN ? en réponse de laquelle elle ne peut que sourire, déposer un baiser sur les doigts palmés.  
Se redresser est compliqué, mais ils négocient ensemble l‘étroitesse de la baignoire, indifférents aux nouvelles gerbes et au carrelage inondé. Il l’attire contre lui, presse leurs fronts ensemble et leurs corps se trouvent de nouveau. Ils semblent incapables d’arrêter de se toucher l’un l’autre, et tant qu’ils sont dans l’eau le moment leur appartient toujours, leurs gestes sculptent l’espace entre eux et leurs mains se mêlent dans leur ballet intime.  


Mais l’heure passe et Elisa doit finalement quitter la baignoire : l’être de l’eau tente de la retenir et elle signe les mêmes mots qu’elle formait quand elle était forcée d’abandonner le laboratoire… Une excuse, une promesse de revenir.  
Elle frotte sa peau jusqu’à en retirer le moindre scintillement d’écaille minuscule, se sèche, se recoiffe, se maquille… le tout sous le regard curieux de son compagnon qui soustrait l’une de ses chaussures à talon pour l’examiner, manque de la tremper dans le bain avant qu’elle ne la récupère à la dernière seconde.  
Un frôlement des doigts, une nouvelle promesse signée, un baiser léger, qu’il lui rend plus par imitation que réelle compréhension du geste…  


Un dernier coup d’oeil au miroir pour vérifier qu’elle est présentable, et la femme qui lui rend son regard donnerait tout pour rester, mais elle a aussi un sourire en coin, une joie secrète qui lui semble éblouissante, la certitude que ce soir ils se retrouveront de nouveau, se rejoindront dans la lumière vert d’eau de sa petite salle de bain.  
Ce soir.  
Bientôt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] La vague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863364) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
